Here We Go Again
by calikocat
Summary: Life was going fine in Pleasantville...until Merton's Dad got a transfer...to a small town in Southern California called Sunnydale. Some AU going on for Big Wolf, otherwise the crossover wouldn't work. Tommy/Merton sequel to Priceless.
1. Goodbyes are Never Easy

Goodbyes are Never Easy

by: calikocat

word count: 6205

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, however if I could find it on DVD I would gladly buy all three seasons. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do however own seasons 1-4 and season 7 on DVD. No money is being made from this, no copy right infringement was intended. Please don't sue me, I am but a poor and humble farmer/homesteader.

Set up: Tommy goes wolf the beginning of their Sophomore Year. Their Sophomore Year runs from the Pilot episode to Stone Free. Tommy and Merton start dating the summer between Sophomore and Junior Year. Junior Year runs from N'Sipid to Switch Me Baby One More Time. Use your imagination and throw in a few run-ins with Buffy-verse vampires. Junior Year is coming to an end when Merton's dad gets a transfer; he's needed to oversee/manage a new factory/business venture in Sunnydale. It's an offer he can't refuse as he's thinking of his family first and the increase in pay will go toward college tuition for Merton and Becky.

A/N: See notes at the end. Also, Happy New Year!

XXX

The last week or so had been quiet, there hadn't been nary a peep from the supernatural denizens of Pleasantville since Alice the body jumper had done her stint of thievery...and then exploded. Heck this year had been relatively quiet compared to their sophomore year...except for the increase in vampires. Luckily none of the locals had fallen prey to the blood suckers, but the numbers of vamps passing through was starting to get ridiculous.

He shook such thoughts away and with a small bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips he entered the lair from the basement exit. He'd planned to eat dinner with the family, as fast as he could, then head over to Tommy's for a study session...and possibly other things. He shivered at the thought, even a year into their relationship and he still got a thrill just from the thought of Tommy.

All of his plans and thoughts of his paramour however came to a grinding halt when he caught sight of Becky pacing the length of the lair. Her strides were long, her footfalls heavy, her movements jerky, she was in the middle of a grade A snit, and he wasn't the cause...at least he didn't think he was.

"Becky?"

She barely glanced at him, but now she was muttering under her breath.

"Beckster? Beck? Sis? Mallrat?"

"I just can't believe this is happening to me!" She was nearly shaking now...whether from rage or grief he couldn't tell.

He walked toward his little sister slowly and gently put a hand on her shoulder, he hadn't seen her this upset in years. "What happened? I haven't done anything too embarrassing lately."

She stopped abruptly. "You didn't do anything Freaker. You're cool now, since you're dating Tommy Dawkins."

"Then what is it kiddo?"

Her eyes teared up, even as they sparked in fury. "Go ask Dad...and you can tell Mom that I'm not hungry."

He quirked a brow at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "There's some cookies under the couch that haven't been opened." She nodded and they shared a brief and miniscule smile before she practically threw herself on his couch.

Merton sighed and glanced toward the door that led to the upper level of the house. Might as well get it over with, it wasn't often his parents did something to set Becky off.

xxx

It was quiet in the kitchen, except for the sizzling of meat in the skillet. His mother flipped the burgers absently, her eyes were focused on his Dad, who was sitting at the table, head in his hands. Both looked like someone had decapitated their puppy.

"So..." Merton began, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look non-nonchalant. "What has Hurricane Becky all worked up?"

Both of them were silent for a long moment, but finally his mother sighed. "Fred. Go ahead, might as well get it over with."

A moment of uneasiness passed over Merton and he wondered just what was going on. His Dad let out a small groan. "Don't know that I can take another verbal beating just yet Rachel."

"Oh come on, the suspense is killing me." Merton exclaimed, and it felt like it was.

Fred Dingle met his eyes. "I'm transferring."

Merton blinked. "...Okay...and that news made Becky all twitchy?"

"My company is opening a new branch, and factory and they want me to oversee the business venture. It's a good opportunity, and we could use the money, you'll be off to college before we know it and Becky won't be far behind. I was thinking of you kids when I accepted."

A cold feeling began to settle in Merton's stomach. "And where exactly would we be moving to? I'm assuming the move is what has Becky in a snit."

"You're right on the money son...and we'll be moving to Sunnydale...California."

Whoa. "But...that's so far...I only have a year left in my high school career. There's still so much to see and do here. My friends are here..._Tommy_ is here."

His parents gave him sympathetic looks and his dad nodded. "I know Merton. I know how close you and the Dawkins boy are, and he's been good for you. I won't tell you that you'll meet someone new, someone better, because Tommy Dawkins is a tough act to follow. And like you said, you only have a year of high school left, after you graduate, if you want to come back to Pleasantville that will be up to you."

"Dad, money shouldn't even be an issue. You've seen my SAT scores; I can get a scholarship no problem."

His mother turned off the burner and turned to face him. "Honey, your interests aren't exactly main stream. Do you really think you can get a scholarship in a field of study you'd enjoy?"

Darn it. She had him there, he swallowed back a protest. "When do we leave?'

With a sigh of relief his Dad sat back in his chair, glad that there wasn't a battle like with Becky. "I'm leaving in a couple of days to get a look at the property the company has bought, as well as some residential real-estate for us. You and your sister will be able finish up the year, and enjoy the first month of summer vacation."

"Right...I should probably start packing soon...I have a lot of stuff." Merton turned to leave. "Becky said she wasn't hungry...and frankly, neither am I." And he went back downstairs without another word.

He managed to walk down the stairs without tripping, despite the daze he was in, he made it to the couch where Becky was sulking and eating cookies. With a weary sigh he collapsed next to her. "This bites."

"It more than bites Freaker. I'm just starting to be cool because you have connections. Starting over at a new school without your boyfriend is going to be horrible."

He glared at her. "You think I don't know that. Tommy's the best thing that ever happened to me. You think I want to leave him behind? I love him Becky."

Becky looked away, ashamed for a moment and handed him a cookie. "Sorry."

He accepted the cookie. "Guess we need to make the last month of school count." Merton looked at her. "How about I drop you off at the mall, you can meet up with Heidi and get some pizza."

"Why are you offering?"

"Might as well, I'm going out anyway."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah...I really don't want to tell him this at school."

"I'll get my purse. Meet you in the car."

xxx

He ended up not only driving Becky to the mall, but picking up Heidi as well, small price to pay for getting them both out of the house and away from their parents for the evening. Becky was doing her best to pretend they didn't exist...and Merton was feeling a little vindictive himself.

When he reached the Dawkins' home he knocked, not something he usually did, but there were no monsters this week to put him in a panic level state, so knocking seemed only right. Sally Dawkins answered the door.

"Merton, Tommy said you'd be by tonight."

"Hey Mrs. Dawkins, I take it Tommy is eagerly awaiting me for our study date?"

She winked at him. "Yes he is, come on in Sweetie."

"Thanks." He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. "He's in his room. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." He smiled at her. "I'm just gonna go—I need to talk to him."

She nodded, though she was looking at him funny now. "Of course."

He all but dashed up the stairs, and before he even touched the door it was swinging open and Tommy was catching him up in his arms. Merton clung to him.

"Merton?"

He didn't answer right away, just reveled in the feel of the muscles under Tommy's thin cotton t-shirt.

"Merton what's wrong? You're freaking me out."

Merton pulled back a bit and looked up at him. "How exactly am I freaking you out?"

"Well, usually when you run that fast something is chasing you, or trying to eat you or something...except you're being really quiet this time..."

"Nothing's after me."

Tommy smiled and pulled him into the bedroom, gently kicking the door closed. "Then what?"

"My dad was transferred; his company wants him to oversee a new business venture."

"That means a promotion right? Go Fred Dingle."

"Yeah, it's great...except..."

"Merton?"

"Tommy the new business venture is in Sunnydale."

"Sounds nice, never heard of it but-"

"It's in California, Tommy."

"Okay...that's pretty far away..." Tommy's eyes widened. "So you're dad is going to California."

"No, Tommy. My family is going to California."

Tommy's eyes flickered yellow and a growl escaped his throat. "What? You can't leave! You...and I...we...I haven't even...there's so much..." He took a breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak out."

"Actually it was kind of flattering what with the glowy eyes and the wolf growl. Normally you don't wolf out over me."

"I wolf out over you all the time, every time you're in danger I go wolf. But when it's just us you calm the beast in me man. You always have." They shared a sad smile. "When do you move?"

"During summer vacation."

Tommy bit his lip. "That doesn't give me much time."

"Much time for what Tommy?"

Tommy bit his lip, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "You know how...Okay um...All that research you did about Werewolves. They mate for life right?"

"Yeah, that seemed to be pretty constant in all the documentation I found." Merton blinked. "Why?"

"Well...ya know...I was gonna wait because we're only juniors and forever is a long time."

"Were you going to ask me to marry you? Because while the sentiment is romantic; and I would have said yes by the way, that sort of thing isn't legal."

"You'd say yes?" The smile Tommy gave him was bright and nearly blinded him.

"Of course I'd say yes, wake up and smell the love Tommy, you're the only guy...person...being for me."

"That's good to know buddy, and I know that legally we can't get married. But werewolves have their own laws, right?"

Something clicked in Merton's brain...it sounded suspiciously like a light bulb. "Well I imagine the Syndicate would have a rule book of sorts. I remember there being rules when Lori beat the Leader, and then you defeated her...you want to get married werewolf style?"

"Er, I think it's called bonding...or mating..."

Merton couldn't stop the snicker that escaped him. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Months."

"Wow. I'm flattered."

Tommy's blush deepened just a tad. "Yeah well...I couldn't imagine life without you...guess now I'll have to."

"I can always come back after graduation."

"Yeah, but you never wanted to go to State U for college. There are good schools out in California right? Maybe I can go out there after graduation. I mean if you're not here and Lori's at that fancy woman's college there's no point in me staying here."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, and I want you to be my...well...mate."

Merton grinned and bounced, Tommy's hands barely keeping him still. "Oh yeah, the Dingle charm strikes again. In the end resistance was futile, you my fine friend-"

Tommy dove in for a kiss, and Merton's words were lost, drowned in the waves of emotion that slammed into him. There were tongues, a gentle nipping of teeth and heat that scorched in the best way possible. Tommy pulled back. "Don't gloat Merton. Gloating always gets you in trouble."

"Right, yeah...no gloating." He breathed out a happy sigh. "So, any ideas? How do we do this?"

"Well...I still have that Syndicate cell phone. Maybe I should give Gil a call for the details, I mean, I am their leader so they have to help."

"That's it? You've been thinking about this for months and that's the best you-"

Tommy put a hand over his mouth. "I also have a pair of rings...they're nothing fancy, and they're kind of old..."

"Oh...you bought..."

"No...actually they belonged to my great grandparents."

Merton stared. He had no words for this; he'd known that getting involved with Tommy could have permanent repercussions because of the whole Werewolf thing, something Lori had never understood during her brief stint as Tommy's girlfriend. However he'd never imagined something like this, not so soon. They'd only been dating for...heck it had barely even been a year, close but no cigar.

"Merton, say something man."

"What is there to say Tommy?"

"Yes? Maybe? Gimme something."

Merton stood on tiptoe and kissed Tommy again. "I'm still moving Tommy."

"Yeah...but you'll still be mine, even if you're halfway across the country, and I'll still be yours."

"We'll need to hammer out the details."

"You leave that to me. I'll take care of everything...Merton."

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

A warm feeling filled him and he smirked. "How could you not?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Merton." The tone was one of exasperation.

"Love you too big guy."

xxx

Once Merton had calmed down they finally got their study date under way and Tommy felt pretty confident about next week's French final. Now if only they could avoid any major skirmishes with the local supernatural peeps maybe he'd find time to study for the other tests.

After walking Merton to the hearse, and a long goodnight kiss he headed back inside with the intent to call Gil via the Syndicate cell phone. He made it as far as the bottom of the stairs when his mom stopped him.

"Tommy?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Is everything alright? With Merton I mean."

"Not exactly." Tommy grimaced. "His dad got transferred to some town in California; he's not taking it well...mostly because it means he'll have to move."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Me too...but we're gonna work around it. I mean, it's like I told Merton, there's got be good colleges in California, and I'm sure they need Quarterbacks."

She looked at him for a long moment a teary smile on her face. "Your devotion to him is wonderful Tommy." She stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm proud of you."

"Uh, thanks Mom."

"If you're serious about following him to California after graduation we'll back you one hundred percent." She let him go. "I'll go tell your Father." And she was off, tracking down his Dad in the living-room. Tommy shook his head in amusement and went upstairs to make his phone call.

xxx

Merton was right, he really needed to clean his room, it took him almost thirty minutes to find the stupid cell phone. When he finally punched in the number it was just after ten...he hoped no one had gone to bed early at headquarters.

Luck seemed to be on his side.

"Yello, Reformed Werewolf Syndicate, how may I direct your call?"

"Gil?"

"Speaking."

"It's Tommy, Tommy Dawkins."

"What can I do for you this fine night oh revered leader?"

"For starters, you can just call me Tommy."

"You got it."

"And...I kind of need some help."

"We live to serve Boss...Tommy."

Tommy took a breath. "I've chosen a mate, and I was wondering if there was some kind of special ceremony or something that needs to be done to make it official."

"Boy is there!" Gil exclaimed. "There's the public ceremony, which is your basic wedding and exchanging of vows, and then there's the private ritual that bonds you to your chosen."

"Is it complicated?"

"Nah, it's all pretty standard. Who's the lucky person and do you want me to send a gift basket?"

"It's Merton, and a gift basket isn't necessary, but I am gonna need help with the wedding and the private ritual thing."

"Not a problem, I can e-mail the information to you, where do you want the wedding to take place?"

"Uh...Could we use the castle?"

"You betcha. You have a date in mind?"

"We have finals next week...two weeks from now?"

There was a surprised silence. "Not that it's any of my business...but you're moving a bit quick aren't you?"

"Yeah but...his dad just got transferred and he's going to have to move this summer and he has a habit of finding trouble and he'll be in California where I can't protect him."

"Ah, okay, got ya. Good plan then. I'll start making arrangements, have you changed your e-mail recently?"

"No."

"Good, I'll send you the information on the private ritual as soon as I find the book in the library. Will there be anything else?"

"No, no that's it Gil, and thanks."

"Not a problem Tommy."

"Bye Gil."

"Toodles."

Tommy shook his head and snorted. "That was easy."

xxx

"You have to move!" Lori exclaimed. "What about Tommy?"

Merton shrugged as he closed his locker. "We're not breaking up, in fact he sort of asked me to exchange vows of fidelity with him."

She blinked as she processed his Merton-speak. "He asked you to marry him?"

"Indeed he did." He smirked as he turned away and started to walk to his first class. Lori followed him.

"Can you guys do that? Is that even legal?"

"According to werewolf bylaws we can."

"That is so sweet." Her eyes glinted and she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "So...who's your Maid of Honor?"

"You realize I won't be wearing a dress, so technically I won't be a bride, but a bridegroom and-" He automatically flinched when she squeezed his arm. "But of course if you want the privilege of being my Maid of Honor you're perfectly within right to do so as one of my most treasured friends."

"That's what I thought, and I accept."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad we settled that without you hitting me."

xxx

Sally watched the boys from the living room; she tuned out Dean and the television as she strained to hear what Tommy and Merton were whispering about. Merton had been coming over more than usual the past week, and while she knew both boys were studying hard for finals, and trying to spend as much time together as possible before Merton moved...she also knew something was going on. They were hiding something, she just didn't know what.

"Mom, you're not even watching the show. You love this show."

She glanced at Dean. "Dean, have you noticed anything unusual about Tommy or Merton?"

"Like what?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I guess I'm imagining things."

The kitchen door opened and Lori Baxter came in… a wedding catalog tucked under her arm. Why on earth would she have such a thing? They were only juniors after all. "Guys, check this out!"

Merton let his head hit the table. "Lori, I am not wearing a dress."

"You did at the Boylicious concert."

"There were circumstances, and it was a skirt. I was undercover and trying to protect my little sister from a bunch of older men who turned out to be...never mind. I'm wearing a tux."

Tommy grinned at him. "But you looked good in that mini-skirt."

Merton glared at him...Sally wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. Lori rolled her eyes at the boys and opened the catalog and pointed at a model in a dress. "Maybe you don't want to wear a dress for your wedding, but as your Maid of Honor, I think I should."

"Well, there is that."

"And have you picked out any bridesmaids?"

Sally stood and moved closer, Dean turned down the volume as he too listened to the conversation. Tommy leaned closer to Merton to look at the catalog. "Actually I asked Terri to be a bridesmaid...is that okay?"

"Scary Terri?" Merton asked. "Didn't she quit school?"

"Well yeah... but she knows about me; and we have a pretty limited guest list."

Lori blinked. "I hadn't thought of that. How many people will be there?"

Merton shrugged. "Most of the supernatural entities we've met had to be dealt with..."

Tommy's hand found Merton's under the table. "Well, the Syndicate will be there. Terri, I also invited Carol."

"Who?" Lori asked.

Merton snickered. "Werecat."

"You guys met a werecat?"

Sally couldn't take it anymore. "Tommy?" All three teens froze, and then slowly looked at her with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

"Mom!" Tommy's voice was high, almost a squeak. "Didn't hear you there."

"What's this about a wedding?"

The three of them shared uneasy looks. "Maybe you should sit down for this."

"Make this quick little bro, Wheel of Fortune's about to come back on!"

"You're not helping Dean." Sally didn't even spare her oldest son a glance.

Tommy sighed. "You know Merton's moving soon."

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well we're going to...well...get married before then. He'll still have to move, but Merton is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Don't think that's even legal." Dean commented as he turned the volume back up.

"Tommy, your brother is right...however it is sweet that the two of you want to have a commitment ceremony. It won't hold up in court or anything."

"Here's the thing Mom...it will hold up...in certain circles."

"Circles?"

Merton squeezed Tommy's hand tighter. "Mrs. Dawkins...this is a big deal. Do you think you cannot freak out on us?"

Sally nodded. "I'm here for you kids, no matter what."

"I'm the Pleasantville Werewolf...and I've chosen Merton to be my mate...which is a huge deal because Werewolves mate for life."

Sally reached for a chair and settled herself onto it. "Oh...well that explains your obsession with chicken."

"And all your late nights!" Dean added, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Yeah...there have been a lot of weird creatures that attacked Pleasantville...I couldn't just stand around and do nothing when people were in trouble."

"Were you going to tell us?"

"About being a werewolf? Mom the town keeps forming angry mobs with pitchforks."

"I meant about the wedding, but it would be nice to know about your change too."

"We were scared." Merton murmured. "With the mobs, and the monsters...there was so much going on."

There was a long silence. Then Tommy cleared his throat. "So...you want to come to our wedding?"

Sally nodded. "We'd love to. Just let me break the news to your father."

Tommy nodded. "Hey Dean! I need a Best Man!"

"You got it Little Bro! Just make sure we set the VCR to record my soaps!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Lori be a dear and let me see the catalog?"

"Sure Mrs. Dawkins."

xxx

Merton turned to one side, allowing Gil more room to work. "Thanks again for doing this Gil."

Gil sort of hmm'ed in response, several pins tucked between his lips as he fitted Merton's tux. Lori stepped out from behind the screen that Tommy had set up for the girls, Terri right behind her. Gil froze, his jaw dropped as he gazed at the girls in their dresses. "Golly."

Merton snorted, but he had to admit that both blonds did look rather fetching in their deep red gowns. Lori's was accented in black, to match his tux, and Terri's was accented in a fetching off white.

Tommy whistled a bit. "Very nice ladies and you doubted Merton's taste in color."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Alright, the dresses aren't half bad..." She eyed the tuxes they were wearing. "You're not bad either...is Dean coming for his fitting?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, Gil is going to the house later to fit Dean for his."

Terri cleared her throat. "I really appreciate you thinking of me Tommy. I've never been in a wedding before."

"The pleasure is ours Terri, and you make a beautiful bridesmaid."

Merton nodded in agreement. "You need to pick out a groomsman now."

"Yeah...actually...I was going to ask Gil if he'd like to be my groomsman." Tommy smirked at Gil who paused in his collection of the pins he'd dropped. "What do ya say Gil?"

Gil simply blinked, flicked a glance at Terri, who smiled bashfully, and nodded. "Of course." He smiled back at Terri, before clearing his throat. "Um, the invitations you sent out... all of the guests have responded and reserved a room at the castle."

That made Lori curious. "How many people did you invite Tommy?"

"Not many. Just the Marsh's, Carole, the Syndicate, and my parents."

"Violet is coming."

Tommy grinned. "Really? How are she and your uncle doing?"

"Still as happy as newlyweds themselves."

"Who are all these people?"

"Well Lori, each guest has a particular story behind them, some of them are enemies turned friends...or in the case of Violet, an enemy turned family." Merton grinned.

Tommy snorted. "We'll tell you about them after the movie tonight. You're coming with us, right Gil?"

Gil blinked again, sort of in shock. "Sure."

xxx

Frederick Dingle still thought this was for the best. For his family, for his company, and for his career. Too many weird things happened in Pleasantville; Sunnydale already seemed to be a vast improvement in his eyes. Friendly people, the Mayor was particularly polite, and just a good atmosphere all around. Becky would love it, so would Rachel. Merton...maybe not, it was after all very sunny.

"Mr. Dingle?"

"Yes Eric?" He glanced at his newly appointed secretary.

"What do you think?"

Fred nodded. "Everything looks up to code, I'll have a maintenance team go over the factory just to be sure, but I think this will work out just fine."

"Good, do you still want to meet with the Realtor today?"

"Yes, in fact let's make it a working lunch, the sooner I buy a house the better."

xxx

They passed their finals without a hitch, Tommy and Lori didn't even have to go through summer school, thanks to his help of course. School ended, with only a minor skirmish with a teenage incubus that tried to accost Becky...which resulted in her finding out about Tommy's secret.

It wasn't all bad though, Becky practically jumped at the chance to give Merton away at the wedding. Even though he'd still be moving to California with her and their parents. But it completed their wedding party.

They tried their best to stick with tradition, the whole not seeing each other before the main event thing. So Tommy rode to the castle with his parents, and Merton drove the hearse, with Becky riding shotgun. Lori would be driving Becky home afterward.

The castle was much more welcoming than the last time he'd been there, probably because no one was going to eat him, turn him or anything else heinous. The doors were open in invitation, there were flowers everywhere, and everyone was smiling. Okay the smiling werewolves were actually a little creepy, but what can you do?

The big surprise came when Mr. and Mrs. Marsh plus one, aka The Swampy family, showed up. Swampy did a double take when he saw Bob Dawkins...evidently they'd gone to high school together...back when Marty was still human and not a toxic swamp monster. Interestingly enough Swampy Junior, Clarence, looked more human than his Dad and much less toxic. Though Merton didn't even want to think about how Marty and Beatrice managed to procreate without her being poisoned...though she did look a little greener than he remembered from when she taught English class.

The former leader was going to preside over the ceremony, not out of the goodness of his heart, obviously, but because Tommy was the current leader. The forced somewhat pained smile on the older werewolf's face was sort a dead giveaway. Merton grinned at the sight; he wasn't sure which gave him a bigger thrill. Getting on the old guy's nerves or the fact that Tommy looked really good in his tux. In fact if he twisted a bit more to the right he could just see Tommy up at the altar. Becky smacked him to get his attention.

"Ow!"

"The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other yet, so stop peeking. Freaker."

"I am not in a dress, therefore I am not a bride, hit me again and you'll be demoted to flower-girl."

She rolled her eyes at his threat, granted it wasn't much of one, but it was the best he had at the moment. "Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed when they find out that they missed your wedding."

"Too late now, and they're not going to find out." He leveled his best big brother glare at her. "Are they."

She looped her arm through his and shook her head. "I guess I owe you since you and Tommy saved me. They won't find out from me."

The music started on the pipe organ. Terri entered the grand hall first, Lori several steps behind her. He breathed deep and tried to keep his heart from making a mad dash out the door. Becky gave his arm a tug and he gave her a nervous smile. "Let's rock and roll."

"You are such a dork."

The walk down the aisle was...actually rather soothing. Tommy looked as nervous as Merton felt, which pretty much calmed his own irrational fears to a dull murmur. Becky kept a firm grip on his arm, almost like she was afraid he'd bolt...like he'd leave Tommy at the altar, please.

The ceremony itself was kind of a blur...the parts that stood out most was Becky's whispered threat to Tommy as she handed him over: "Hurt the Freaker and I'll bury you in silver Furball," which made Tommy pale a bit. The vows they exchanged were pretty standard, the exchange of blood was a bit different, and the only reason they were able to exchange blood at all was because Merton was immune to the werewolf virus. But every step needed to be followed to bind them properly.

The former leader looked like he'd swallowed a lemon whole when he pronounced them 'Mates for Life' but the kiss Tommy planted on him, which he returned wholeheartedly, more than made up for the old sour puss' expression.

There was clapping, cheers and of course wolf whistles, Violet and Carole were both dabbling at their eyes with tissues. And surprisingly Terri caught the bouquet...and shared another shy smile with Gil. Tommy shared his own grin with Merton. "We need to get those two kids together."

"Let Lori worry about it. We're going to be busy."

Tommy's eyes glowed a bit. "Oh?"

"Honeymoon, Tommy. Two whole weeks of just us, the open road and standard motel rooms."

A little growl slipped from his mate's lips. "Tell me the hearse is already packed."

"Dean put your suitcase in the hearse with mine."

"Let's hit the road."

"Tommy."

"What?"

Merton grinned. "There's still the reception. Gil worked hard on the food, might as well enjoy it."

"Rather have you Merton."

"Fried chicken Tommy, home fried chicken." Merton smirked as Tommy processed that information.

"We can stay for a little while." He definitely knew the way to his werewolf's heart. Fried chicken, it worked every time.

xxx

"I'll take it."

"Mr. Dingle...you haven't seen the basement yet, or the upstairs." Ms. Henderson was giving him an odd look.

"Its perfect, my family will love it."

"Okay then...if you'll come back with me to the office we'll start on the paper work."

"Of course." He followed the realtor back to the car occasionally looking back at the two story house, the two car garage, and the small apartment above the garage. Yeah, it was perfect.

xxx

The spell that consecrated their bond was basic...and in Latin. A language that Merton was familiar with while Tommy … not so much. But he must have been practicing because he didn't fumble a word or pronunciation. There were candles on every available surface in the motel room, a circle of salt around the bed which had been pulled out from the wall, and Latin falling from Tommy's lips as he slid into Merton for the first time. His eyes glowed, his teeth had lengthened, and the words still were crisp as he spoke. "Bestiam vult, quod cor indiget. Una anima est; reliquum tenebris. Duas animas unaö. Intexto fila tempus aeternum ut unum."

The pain was bearable thanks to much preparation and the flavored lube, a present from Lori. He shifted a bit in Tommy's lap and Tommy slipped in further hitting something deep inside of him...spots of color dazzled him for a moment and he wondered where the fireflies had come from.

Tommy sucked on the hollow of his throat. "Line, Merton."

Merton gasped and tried to remember the text he'd studied. "Duo unaö. Hominem et iumentum. Homo et lupus. Duas animas unaö. Una anima lateribus, sicut nummo. Vinculum est auro pretiosior. "

And Tommy wolfed out completely, a little howl escaping from both of them as they moved. Merton moved his hips to gain more friction, anything to get more of that feeling, Tommy obliged, easily lifting Merton up and back down. Another amazing feat of strength, one Merton could fully appreciate as his mate slid back into him and he made like an octopus and clung to the wolf that was possessing him.

"Hurry, Tommy."

There was a rumble in Tommy's chest, he wasn't sure if it was a growl or a chuckle. "It'd be easier if you'd let go buddy."

"Can't." He panted, and struggled to move even more.

"Okay." And Tommy moved them, faster than Merton could follow so that he was on his back, still clinging to Tommy, but now Tommy's hips were moving so fast all Merton could do was feel...and cling. His legs locked around the other's hips as Tommy slammed into him, racing toward something he wasn't sure could ever be reached. "Merton, you still with me?"

Merton tried to smile as he saw spots and stars again. "Yeah."

"One more line babe."

"Okay."

Tommy kissed him again before reciting his last line and Merton tried to remember his own. "Eligitur unum. Aeternum mei. Oportet me amore voluntas."

Merton wasn't sure which was headier at this point, the sex, or the magic building up between them as they worked the spell. He gasped and said the last line that would bind them as mates. He met Tommy's yellow wolf eyes and smiled. "Tui sum. Feminam vestris bestiam. Useque in saeculum."

Tommy moved even faster...and the world exploded around them as they came and the spell finished, a small whirlwind swept over the room, blowing out all the candles, leaving them in darkness.

The room was quiet, except for their heavy breathing, and Tommy's awe filled voice. "Wow."

Merton snickered. "My thoughts exactly."

Tommy slipped out of him with a groan and wrapped them up in the sheets, nuzzling at Merton's throat. "Think it will be like that every time?"

"Next time we won't be using magic." Merton yawned, even as he pointed out the obvious.

Tommy's voice sounded entirely too innocent when he said. "Oh I don't know, I figure every time with you will be magical."

Merton snorted, and slapped him gently on the shoulder, noticing that the fur had receded and Tommy was back in his human form. "You already have me; stop the lame pick up lines."

"As my mate commands."

"And don't forget it buster."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Did you bring that mini-skirt?"

"Good night Tommy."

XXX

A/N: I apologize...I just have crap inspiration when it comes to writing weddings.

A/N2: Tommy says: The beast wants what the heart needs. One soul to balance the darkness it carries. Two souls become one. Woven into the strands of time forever as one.

A/N3: Merton says: Two become one. Man and beast. Man and wolf. Two souls become one. One soul with sides like a coin. A bond more precious than gold.

A/N4: Tommy says: Chosen one. Forever mine. Bound to me by love, by choice.

A/N5: Merton says: I am yours. Mate to your beast. Forevermore.

A/N6: I have no idea if the Latin is accurate. I used the Google translate thingy.


	2. Welcome to Sunnyhell

Welcome to SunnyHell

by: calikocat

word count: 5324

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus, however if I could find it on DVD I would gladly buy all three seasons. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do however own seasons 1-4 and season 7 on DVD. No money is being made from this, no copy right infringement was intended. Please don't sue me, I am but a poor and humble farmer/homesteader.

Set up: Tommy goes wolf the beginning of their Sophomore Year. Their Sophomore Year runs from the Pilot episode to Stone Free. Tommy and Merton start dating the summer between Sophomore and Junior Year. Junior Year runs from N'Sipid to Switch Me Baby One More Time. Use your imagination and throw in a few run-ins with Buffy-verse vampires. Ignore any and all mentions of Buffy or Sarah Michelle in the series. Junior Year is coming to an end when Merton's dad gets a transfer; he's needed to oversee/manage a new factory/business venture in Sunnydale. It's an offer he can't refuse as he's thinking of his family first and the increase in pay will go toward college tuition for Merton and Becky.

XXX

There was a knock on the door; there were a limited number of people who could be on the other side, a grand total of three in fact. Things were still a little tense between the rents, or rather between Becky and the rents. Becky was still being difficult...and more than likely it was her on the other side of his door.

They'd been in Sunnydale almost two weeks; he hadn't realized they'd had so much stuff...okay he hadn't realized he'd had so much stuff. Mom had donated most of their furniture to Good Will before moving, so the rental truck was mostly filled with the odds and ends from his old Lair. He'd ended up driving his hearse halfway across the country following the hideous U-Haul. Becky, of course, rode shotgun.

"Freaker!" Yep, it was definitely her on the other side of the door. It was odd, having so much space to himself. An entire apartment above the garage, it was pretty cool too. "Merton!"

He sighed and opened the door. "What?"

"It's about time." She snarled as she pushed him aside.

"Don't you have your own Lair now? Why are up here in my space?"

"I don't have a lair; I have the basement, which is boring. It's not fair."

"What do you want Becky?"

She put her hands on her hips. "What I want is to go back to Pleasantville, but since that's not happening I need a ride to the mall. I need a new outfit for the first day of school."

"School doesn't start for another two weeks."

"I just...I need to get away from Mom for a while. She's making me feel guilty for not being happy." She looked like a lost little girl for just a second. "If I go out she'll stop giving me sad eyes."

He shook his head. "Let me get my keys."

Becky grabbed his left hand. "You're not wearing your wedding ring?"

"Not on my finger." He reached into his shirt and pulled the chain into view, on it hung his usual medallion...and the pale gold wedding band. "Obviously I can't wear it in public; Mom and Dad don't know I got married to a werewolf, Beck."

"Whatever. I still say you're like so lucky that Tommy Dawkins picked you."

"At last, something we can agree on. Go get in the hearse already I'll drop you off at the mall."

She rolled her eyes. "And what are you gonna do?"

"I thought I'd look for some occult book shops and such, kind of familiarize myself with the town and its perks."

"Whatever." She turned on her heel and all but stomped out. He shook his head before grabbing his keys and wallet and followed her out, locking the door behind him.

xxx

The first thing he realized as he drove around Sunnydale...was that there were a lot of cemeteries and even more churches and synagogues. It was eerie in a way that was almost familiar, Pleasantville only had a handful of cemeteries and a few churches, and only one synagogue. But his hometown did have its share of eeriness; which he was definitely feeling right then.

The next thing he noticed was that Sunnydale, like Pleasantville, did not have a Starbucks. Instead it had a cafe called The Expresso Pump, which had decent cappuccinos, which was a nice turn of events. Then...he spotted his first occult shop...then a magic shop, and a rare book shop, a pagan specialty store, another occult shop...and three Christian bookstores. Sunnydale was getting weirder by the second.

He'd abandoned the hearse a while ago, choosing to stretch his legs a bit and enjoy the afternoon. He had just spotted another book store when he bumped into someone, causing them both to stagger a bit. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, totally my fault."

The other nodded. "No, no. I wasn't watching where I was going either. Sorry."

"So we both had our heads in the clouds, no harm?" He tried his best to look friendly...it looked like it was working. The other boy, possibly his age, though quite a bit shorter nodded.

"No harm."

"Merton Dingle, I just moved here." He held out his hand.

The other boy sort of nodded, like he was surprised to actually take part in a conversation with another person, though he did shake Merton's hand. "Er, hi. I'm Jonathan Levinson."

"Nice to meet you." They released hands and then there was the inevitable awkward moment.

"So...where did you move here from?"

"Little town called Pleasantville, its back east past the Rockies, pretty much no one has heard of it."

"So it was kind of like Sunnydale then?"

"Yeah...just not quite so sunny, and we didn't even have a Wal-Mart."

"Wow...so what brings you to Sunnydale?"

"My dad got a promotion, and a transfer came with it. I get to start my senior year not knowing a soul...except my little sister who will be a sophomore. But thems the brakes."

"Well...you'll know me. I'll be a senior this year."

"Really?" Jonathan nodded. "Cool that actually does make me feel better."

Jonathan just sort of gaped at him. "Uh...wow. Thanks. So uh, you wanna hang out for a while? I can show you around a little."

Merton let out a sigh of relief, maybe getting to know people outside of Pleasantville would be easier than he thought. "Sure, I've got a couple of hours to kill before picking Becky up from the mall. Lead the way."

xxx

Jonathan turned out to be an excellent guide, and Merton felt as though he were looking into a Goth free mirror. As good a guide as the guy was...he was like Merton used to be, not a friend in the world. The only difference was the lack of Goth attire and the uber pale skin. Nevertheless he was a good guy and even had some knowledge about the occult, which was odd but still cool.

Of course Becky didn't like the fact that she was relegated to the back seat because his new friend was in the front but his hearse, his rules. Besides the later it got the more nervous Jonathan became, so he offered to give the guy a ride home, it turned out to not even be out of their way. Jonathan only lived a couple of streets away.

The oddest part of the day happened when he pulled into Jonathan's driveway. His new friend started to get out of the car, but paused and looked at Merton seriously. "It's a bad idea to go out at night alone, Sunnydale looks okay in the daylight...but there's some gangs in town and they go wild at night." He flicked his eyes toward Becky in the back seat. "Be careful."

A little chill went through Merton and he nodded. "Sure Jonathan. Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of days?"

Merton grinned. "Definitely." Jonathan smiled and got out, closing the hearse door behind him.

"What was that about?"

"We're going to the movies." He put the car in reverse and backed out onto the street. "How was the mall?"

She held up her shopping bags. "Bought my outfit, met a few people, had a low fat latte, flirted with some guys."

"Were you carrying the pepper spray I bought you for your birthday?"

"Merton."

"What about the stun gun I got you for Christmas?"

"Freaker! The point of flirting is to get dates and to find a boyfriend. Boys aren't any fun if they're maimed or unconscious."

"Lori has been a very bad influence on you."

"Just drive Freakenstine."

xxx

"You really don't look like the kind of guy that watches action movies." Jonathan said as Merton parked the hearse.

"I like lots of different movies, and I kind of got used to watching action movies because my friends back home love them. The more martial arts and explosions the better."

"What are they like?"

"Lori is...dangerous and can hit hard. She's into kick boxing and tai kwan do."

"I know a girl like that...not personally; she just saved me from the swim team...one of my more embarrassing moments."

"You too huh? Usually when the bullies came after me I hid behind Tommy or Lori, whichever was closest, at least until the bullying stopped."

Jonathan's eyes got big at that. "How'd you get the bullying to stop?"

"Tommy and I came out as a couple."

Jonathan froze. "You're gay."

Merton grinned. "Yep."

"And a bully magnet."

"Obviously."

"And coming out of the closet with your boyfriend stopped the bulling how?"

Merton opened the door and stood, Jonathan did the same and they locked the doors. "Tommy Dawkins is a quarterback, best on the team. More than likely he'll make Captain this year. His dad is the Mayor, and his mom is the top reporter for the local TV station."

"Wow." Jonathan grinned back. "Is that why you dated him?"

Merton shook his head. "Love man. There's nothing else like it. Tommy's gonna move here after graduation."

"So you're still together."

"Till death do us part."

"Wow-Ow!" Jonathan exclaimed as he ran into someone. "Sorry... hey Xander."

"Jonathan." The new boy steadied Jonathan, keeping him from falling over. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, again sorry."

"No problem...who's your very pale friend?"

"Oh, Xander, Merton. Merton, Xander."

Xander gave Merton a half wave. "First time I've ever seen anyone that pale walking around in the daylight."

"I have a naturally fair complexion...that I would like to keep from getting scorched from this dazzling California sun."

Jonathan snickered a bit. "We're gonna catch a movie...you wanna come?"

Xander looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure. I could use a break from the gang. Willow's getting ready for school, Oz is still unconscious and Cordy hasn't called me yet." He sighed and held his arms out. "I'm yours for the next couple of hours at least...we're not watching a chick flick are we?"

Merton shook his head. "Lots of explosions."

"I like explosions."

xxx

Time was starting to fly by and school would be starting soon, so Merton, Becky and their Dad ended up going to Sunnydale High to register for classes and pick up their text books. Thus avoiding some of the first day of school chaos.

Their first impression of Principal Snyder was not a good one...the little man did however seem impressed with Merton's grades...but not his choice of clothing, nothing new there. But there was something just a little bit...ooky about the man. Becky however couldn't care less.

"Could this be any more boring?" Becky asked.

He rolled his eyes. Teenage Drama, thy name is Becky Dingle. "It's not that bad; at least we can get our books now and avoid the first day rush."

"Whatever, let's just find the library so we can go home. Hopefully Dad will be through talking to Principal Snyder by the time we get our books."

Merton shivered at the mention of the little troll of a man. "Did he seem sort of evil to you? Maybe not quite human?"

"If all that bizarro crap you're into wasn't real I'd call you a freak and ignore you."

Merton put his arm over her shoulders. "But all that bizarro crap I'm into is real so he might indeed be evil...or perhaps not entirely human." He stumbled a bit when she shrugged him away.

They found the library easily enough, after which Becky handed him her list of books and promptly ditched him so she could explore a bit. So he entered alone, and promptly lost himself in the books. There were the usual books one would find in your typical high school library, biographies, history books, poetry, demonic manifestations, great works of literature...wait...what? Merton took a closer look at the shelves and noticed that there were as many, if not more books on demons and the supernatural here than either of the occult bookstores he'd been to.

What was up with this school?

"Can I help you?"

Merton jumped, and he was man enough to admit it...he squeaked an unmanly squeak. "Don't do that!"

The man, Merton assumed he was the librarian due to the British accent and the tweed suit, had moved very quietly...or he simply hadn't been listening. "Sorry."

"No problem...um. I need some books, my sister and I just moved here." He handed the lists to the man. "I didn't see anyone when I came in so I just started browsing."

"Quite alright. Let's get you settled then." The librarian moved with an efficiency that Merton could appreciate, easily locating all the text books that he and Becky would be needing for their first semester.

"Thanks for the help Mr..?"

"Giles, Rupert Giles. And you're quite...my manners seemed to have escaped me. I apologize."

"That's okay. I'm Merton Dingle, and my sister is Becky Dingle."

Mr. Giles nodded as he wrote down the names on his paperwork. "Right, there you are Mr. Dingle."

"Merton. Mr. Dingle is my dad."

Mr. Giles smiled a little at the correction. "Of course. Well here you are, Merton, please just call me Giles if you would...all the children do. Will you be able to carry all of these?"

Merton grimaced; he really should have brought a back pack. "Probably not, and Becky ditched me to go explore the school."

"I suppose I could give you a hand, get them to your car?"

He grinned. "That would awesome, thanks."

xxx

School was starting tomorrow and he was restless, so he did what he normally did when he couldn't be still. Well, normally he'd seek out Tommy, but that wasn't an option anymore, so instead he looked for a place to just sit and be. Though it took him some time to find a place where he could be alone with his thoughts staying in his apartment wasn't an option due to Becky's habit of barging in. He'd driven practically all over town before he found a place that seemed suitable. It was at a park, Weatherly the sign had said, that he finally found a bit of solitude. It was just at sunset and the sky was becoming a beautiful array of colors, orange, pink, and purple just to name a few.

Briefly he remembered Jonathan's warning about Sunnydale's nightlife but he reasoned that he'd be okay. After all he wasn't going for a stroll in the park at sunset, he was sitting on the hood of his hearse in the parking lot, just thinking...and missing Tommy.

He sat there for more than an hour, no longer watching the changing sky as it grew darker and the stars came into view just as the security lights in the lot came on. So lost in his thoughts was he that he almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Merton looked up and caught sight of a pretty girl dressed in black walking towards him; her steps were slow, almost hesitant. He gave her his nicest smile, trying to look friendly and not dangerous. Not that he ever looked dangerous.

She smiled back, her steps becoming bolder as she came close. "Um...hi."

"Hello."

"This is gonna sound crazy...but could you give me a ride? My boyfriend was supposed to be here half an hour ago but he never showed."

Merton looked at her closely; her hair was a dark brown, her eyes a light blue, and her skin looked as pale as his in the light of the parking lot. He slid off the hood of his car and took a step towards the drivers side...he'd spotted what looked like blood at the corner of her mouth. "I'd like too, but I have a few errands to run. I'm sure he'll be along soon, what kind of jerk would leave a girl as pretty as you alone in the park at night."

Her eyes narrowed, her face lost its gentle appeal. "Evidently you would." Then her face changed, figured she'd be a vampire. "Guess that makes you a jerk."

"No, I just don't like vampires, on account of they always try to eat me."

She charged at him then but he was ready for her, barely, he'd managed to get to a vile of holy water and uncap it before she reached him. Her screams echoed around the empty lot as it splashed and sizzled on her skin.

Merton knocked her away from him as she screamed and reached for a stake and a cross, glad that he'd started carrying all the items in his coat pockets. When she tried to grab him again he shoved the cross in her face, burning her more and slammed the stake into her heart. She disintegrated and he hit the ground, the stake was gone, leaving him with the cross in his hand and covered in vamp dust.

He sighed and stood, brushing the debris from his pants. "Great. Our new town has vampires, just what I didn't need." Merton shook his head and got into his car. He was going to need more stakes...and a discount card from one of the Christian Bookstores, he had shopping to do.

xxx

By the time he got home it was dinner time, so he stashed his purchases in his room and joined the family for the evening meal. Then he practically dragged Becky back to his rooms.

"What is your problem Freaker?"

"Nothing, just almost got eaten by a vampire this evening. Here." He shoved the smaller shopping bag at her. "I stopped by one of the churches on the way home and had a priest bless them all."

Becky gave him a strange look as she pulled out a cross on a chain, followed by a pair of dangling cross earrings. "Is that an ankle bracelet too?"

"Yeah, just promise me you'll wear one of them every day Beckster."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You really saw a vampire?"

"My stake disintegrated when I staked her."

"Fine, I'll wear them." She put the jewelry back in the bag. "Thanks..." And she left the apartment.

Merton sighed and collapsed onto his couch, reaching for the phone without even thinking about it. Before he realized what he was doing he was dialing Tommy's cell phone. It took a few rings but eventually a sleepy Tommy answered. "Ello?"

"Sorry Tommy...did I wake you?"

"Yeah...glad you did though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, bad dream."

"You okay?" Merton really wished he could be there with his mate.

"Yeah, I'm really glad to hear your voice Merton. How about you, are you okay?"

"Little shaken up."

Tommy's voice was sharper then, more awake. "What happened?"

Merton sighed. "Sunnydale has vampires."

"Crap. Did it hurt you?"

"No...I splashed her with holy water, which gave me time to get my stake out."

Tommy's sigh of relief was almost a physical sensation as the sound of it washed over him. "I'm glad you're okay man."

"Me too. Hey, how's school?"

"Made team captain."

"Was there ever any doubt? How's Lori?"

"She's good, bored out of her mind because there have been no monsters to fight, but she's good. How about you?"

"First day is tomorrow."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"You'll be fine babe. You've already made a couple of friends, right? That Jonathan guy...and what's his name?"

"Xander."

"Yeah him...what kind of name is Xander anyway?"

Merton snorted. "I think its short for Alexander."

There was a pause before Tommy whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Tommy."

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Always, I even went to a Christian Bookstore and bought some new crosses. A local priest blessed everything I had for a donation of twenty bucks."

"That's kind of weird."

"A little." Merton sighed. "I better go, we both need sleep, and I've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too buddy."

xxx

It took Becky all of three seconds to lose him in the crowded hallway. Which he expected and didn't mind much, she was after all wearing the blessed cross earrings he'd bought her the night before. He found his classes easily enough, and amazingly none of the jocks had targeted him, or the cheerleaders. Merton decided not to question his luck, less it turn bad, so he sought Jonathan out for lunch and went about his day.

He ran into Xander again, and was promptly introduced to Willow and her boyfriend Oz, which was an interesting meeting. Oz sort of looked at him, cocked his head to one side and even sniffed him a bit. Then shook his hand. Willow had looked at her boyfriend in curiosity before shaking his hand as well.

All day long he kept waiting for something unusual to happen, but by the time the last bell sounded he decided that his run in with the vampire last night must have been a fluke. Perhaps Sunnydale was more normal than Pleasantville after all.

xxx

A couple of days later Jonathan nearly ran him over in the hallway. "Merton! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm not that hard to find Jono. What's up?"

"There's supposed to be this really cool party at Buffy's house tonight."

Merton paused in thought...had he met anyone with that name? "Who?"

"You haven't met her, she got kicked out last year and has been in Juvie or something all summer, but she's home and her Mom is throwing a party. Everyone is going to be there."

"And you're telling me because?"

Jonathan sort of paused, as if surprised by the question. "Err...it's a chance to mingle with a lot of people. Xander, Willow and Oz will be there...Buffy is kind of their friend. Actually she's the girl that kind of sounds like your friend Lori."

"That's just enough to pique my interest. You have the address?"

"Yep."

"I'll pick you up then."

"Thanks, this is gonna be so cool!" And Jonathan was off again.

xxx

"I can't believe we're already getting invited to parties."

"Uh, Beck, I think it's a pretty open invitation list. We weren't invited specifically."

"Whatever, it's our first party, don't embarrass me."

"Is she always like this?" Jonathan asked from the back seat.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's my fault really, I preformed one too many surgeries on her dolls when we were kids."

"Freaker."

"Ya see what I mean?" He stopped the car at the side of the street. "Is this it?"

Jonathan leaned forward and peered through the windshield. "I think so...roll the window down." Merton gave him a look but rolled the window down, music drifted in from the house. "Yep, that's the Dingos." He grinned. "We're in the right place."

Becky scrunched up her nose. "The Dingos?"

Jonathan nodded as they got out of the hearse. "Dingos Ate My Baby. It's a local band...actually Oz plays lead guitar for them. Have you met Devan yet?"

Becky jerked to face the shorter boy. "Devan McLeish? He is so dreamy!"

"That's him singing."

And Becky was off like a shot. Merton glared at his friend. "And I didn't bring any pepper spray."

"Come on Merton."

xxx

Merton had to admit the party was pretty fun, the Dingos were awesome, and more than once he got dragged into the fray by a pretty girl, just another face in the crowd. Anonymous. Then the drama started and the music stopped. Evidently things were getting ready to come to a head with Buffy and her mom...and Buffy's friends. Quickly he located Becky.

"Time to leave?" She asked him, her whisper hopeful. "It's not that cool anymore."

"As soon as we grab Jonathan." He gripped her hand and she went willingly with him toward the chips and dip where Jonathan was still snacking despite the drama. At least until...Buffy? The pretty blond in the pink outfit put him on the spot.

Jonathan shook his head at the blond. "No thanks. I'm good."

Merton shook his head and grabbed his friend by the arm. "Nice Jono. Come on."

"But I'm not done."

Merton ignored him and slowly pulled Jonathan and Becky away from the center of Sunnydale's latest Drama. He saw a crowd of people walking toward the house when he passed a window. "Great, more party-goers."

"You think they'll start fighting?" Jonathan whispered. "I've seen Buffy hurt foot ball players before."

"All the more reason to-" The windows smashed inward...and suddenly the house was filled with..."Zombies?" He yanked Becky away from one particularly gnarly corpse.

"What do we do?" She yelled at him, fear coloring her face and voice.

"We hide!" He yelled back, continuing to pull them along. "Try that door!"

Jonathan did as instructed. "Basement!"

"Go go go!" And down they went, Merton shut the door behind them. "Hit the lights!"

"Got it!" Jonathan managed to flip a switch even has Merton dragged them down the stairs.

"Merton!" Becky cried out. "The door!"

He shuddered. The zombies were already banging on the door. There had to be something. "What do we have to work with...bleach...detergent...fabric softener...salt!" The door was wrenched off its hinges. "Get over here now!"

Jonathan and Becky all but clung to him, and he opened the first container of salt and started to pour it around them in a circle. "Freaker what are you doing?"

"Trying to stay alive!" He started a second circle, this one closer to them.

Jonathan gulped as the zombies clamored down the stairs and approached them. Merton finished the second circle and waited, not even daring to breathe. The zombies shambled around them, circling them...but never crossing the lines of salt. Jonathan shivered. "How did you know?"

Merton let out a sigh of relief. "Didn't you ever watch Hocus Pocus? Besides salt has been used in protective rites for hundreds of years."

"What do we do now?" Becky asked her hand over her nose to block the stench.

"Pray? Hope someone can put the zombies to rest? I don't exactly have my ancient Aramaic scroll with me...also I didn't raise these zombies so there's no guarantee I'd be able to put them back in the ground even if I did have the scroll with me."

Jonathan and Becky gave him matching looks of shock; it was Jonathan however that asked the question. "You've raised zombies before?"

Merton shrugged. "Not on purpose...and not just zombies...there was an incident with a lesser Egyptian Pharaoh."

Becky shifted a bit. "We just had to move to a town as weird as Pleasantville...can't we like just throw the salt at them?"

Merton bit his lip I thought. "I'd rather stay inside the protective circle if you don't mind."

"What if no one can get rid of them?" Becky asked him.

"Well...I can try the chant...I think I remember it. But don't get mad if even more zombies show up." They nodded and he took a calming breath. "Kayla marod ya balac marod." Amazingly the zombies shuddered and began to fade into nothingness. "Huh...it worked. Kayla Marod ya balac marod!" And the zombies in the basement fully disappeared.

"Wow..."

Merton nodded in agreement. "You guys stay here; I'll see what I can do to help." He gave them his best glare. "Don't leave the circle." Becky and Jonathan nodded in agreement and he made his way back up the stairs...salt canister clutched tightly in his hands.

The first thing he saw was the Librarian and a pretty brunette holding off a handful of the undead. "Get back!" He yelled at them as he dashed the salt on the zombies. The undead shrieked in pain and fear. Then they started toward him.

"Run!" Giles ordered.

Instead Merton remained calm, mostly. "Kayla Marod ya balac marod!" Like before the zombies shuddered and flailed. "Kayla Marod ya balac marod!" The repetition caused them to fade away. Giles and the girl stared at him.

"What was that?" The girl asked, lowering her weapon...a ski pole?

"Was that Aramaic?"

"Yep."

There was a flash of light outside somewhere, and everything became very quiet. Xander and Willow, and Buffy's mom came downstairs, cautiously. As Buffy and Oz came inside Merton somehow sensed a Hallmark moment in the making and stepped back to give them a moment. In fact while Buffy and Willow were hugging Xander apparently noticed he was trying to sneak away.

"Merton? Why are you holding salt?"

So much for sneaking away. "Well...traditionally salt is a good deterrent against a multitude of supernatural entities, including zombies."

The others looked to Giles for conformation, the librarian nodded. "He is correct."

"Yeah, he totally saved us with it. Then he said some weird mumbo jumbo and the zombies attacking us like totally disappeared."

Merton sighed. "So...does this happen often?"

The girl in pink... who had to be Buffy, eyed him suspiciously. "That depends...what do you think just happened?"

He snorted. "I think a horde of flesh eating zombies attacked us and crashed your party."

Giles cleared his throat. "Merton, Zombies don't eat the flesh of the living."

He raised a brow in a sort of 'oh really' expression. "Obviously this wasn't my first horde of zombies, and they do crave brains if you raise them with a chant used by Mesopotamian royalty written in ancient Aramaic."

Giles blinked at him, and slowly nodded. "Fair enough...I don't think I want to know how you know that. Good work by the way, your pronunciation was spot on. Where on earth did you find such a scroll?"

"Thanks and eBay... Also in my defense I wasn't trying to raise the dead when it happened." He grimaced. "If the coast is clear I'm going take my sister and Jonathan home now...unless you want some help cleaning up?"

"That would lovely." A woman, in her thirties he thought, smiled at him. "I'm Joyce Summers by the way, your hostess for the evening."

"Merton Dingle. I'll just go get Becky and Jono now."

Willow gave him horrified eyes. "You left your sister alone in the middle of a zombie attack?"

"No. We hid in the basement and I poured out two salt circles to protect us...and then I said the Aramaic chant. Had to use it twice, I guess because they were raised by a different source."

Xander grinned at him. "Hey Merton, welcome to SunnyHell."

Merton rolled his eyes. "Feels just like home. Don't suppose you guys have had any run-ins with body jumpers or Egyptian mummies? Human-eating spider people?"

There was a round of amused smiles, and a couple of gaping mouths. Lovely.

XXX


End file.
